A threshold logic element is defined as an n-input processing element having an output defined as:
                                          f            T                    ⁡                      (            X            )                          =                  {                                                                      1                  ,                                                            if                      ⁢                                                                                          ⁢                                              Σ                                                  i                          =                          1                                                n                                            ⁢                                              w                        i                                            ⁢                                              x                        i                                                              ≥                    T                                                                                                                                            0                    ,                    Otherwise                                    ⁢                                                                                                                                                (        1        )                                                      f            T                    ⁡                      (            X            )                          =                  {                                                                      1                  ,                                                            if                      ⁢                                                                                          ⁢                                              Σ                                                  i                          =                          1                                                n                                            ⁢                                              w                        i                                            ⁢                                              x                        i                                                              ≤                    T                                                                                                                                            0                    ,                    Otherwise                                    ⁢                                                                                                                                                (        2        )                                                      f            T                    ⁡                      (            X            )                          =                  {                                                                      1                  ,                                                            if                      ⁢                                                                                          ⁢                                              Σ                                                  i                          =                          1                                                n                                            ⁢                                              w                        i                                            ⁢                                              x                        i                                                              ≥                    T                                                                                                                                            0                    ,                    Otherwise                                    ⁢                                                                                                                                                (        3        )                                                      f            T                    ⁡                      (            X            )                          =                  {                                                                      1                  ,                                                            if                      ⁢                                                                                          ⁢                                              Σ                                                  i                          =                          1                                                n                                            ⁢                                              w                        i                                            ⁢                                              x                        i                                                              ≤                    T                                                                                                                                            0                    ,                    Otherwise                                    ⁢                                                                                                                                                (        4        )            where X=[x0, x1, . . . , xn-1], W=[w0, w1, . . . , wn-1], and T are a set of data inputs that represent Boolean variables, a set of fixed signed integer weights associated with data inputs, and a threshold, respectively. A threshold logic element may be used to implement a threshold logic function as described by one of the equations above, which is equivalent to a complex Boolean function. Threshold logic elements may occupy less room than a Boolean network needed to implement the complex Boolean function. There is a need for a threshold logic gate, or element, that is robust and more resistant to noise.